The Surprise Field Trip
by Devoted Dib Fan
Summary: The second out of third fan fic on the Invader Zim fic I'm doing. The sequal to G.I.R.'s Bestest Friend! What happens when Zim's class takes a field trip... Why is Dib being so different lately. And what are these visions Dib sees?


Surprise Filed Trip 

**Disclaimer:**  I don't and never did own Invader Zim or any of the characters. DUH!  They belong to Jhonen Vasquez.  So, you all go on your happy little lives and don't sue meee!  Oh yes, please don't mind the way the characters seem all out of characterish in the beginning. I'm no Jhonen. ;_;

It was a cool, crisp autumn day.  Dib walked huffily to school.  Today he didn't even wait for Gaz.  He was mad.  At Zim and his robot-dog thingy. That robot… Using his dad's machine, somehow that robot had switched bodies with him. For a whole weekend, he was stuck in a robot shell, until Zim finally noticed and went to get the real G.I.R. back.  Dib wasn't so much as mad at Zim, but at his dad and sister for not realizing that he in G.I.R.'s body was really Dib.  But Dib was mad for other reasons.  Reasons that had always been there, even before Zim actually came to earth. (Ooo… Foreshadowing!)

"They didn't even realize it!" said Dib out loud.  He approached skool.  At the same time, Zim also reached skool on the opposite side.  The two glared at each other, growled, and turned their heads away.

A few minutes later, the bell rang.

Ms. Bitters glared at Dib, "You got here early?  That's a first."

Dib didn't say anything, not sure if Bitters was giving him a complement or criticism.

"Class, we are going to have a surprise doomed field trip to Transylvania," Ms. Bitters said bitterly.

Dib's grumpy mood lightened when he heard of the field trip, "Transylvania… Where have I heard of that place before?"

"Pitiful stink beast human trips!" said Zim, "I'm not going!"

"It's required," growled Ms. Bitters, "OK class, get to the bus!"

(Author's note:  How they are going to drive to Transylvania is beside me. O_o)

The children piled to the bus.  Zim and Dib had to sit together because no one would sit with either of the two 'weird kids'.

Throughout the trip, the bus ride was full of chatter of kids.

Zim and Dib held their own conversation:

Dib glared at Zim, "I hate you, Zim.  I can't wait until I see you on an autopsy table having your guts cut out."

"Oh, please, worm baby, I know you're mad about being stuck in my G.I.R.'s body. Feh. You should feel honored that you got to live as advanced Irken technology," Zim said, knowing that would make Dib even madder.

"Shut up! You wouldn't understand anything," yelled Dib.

"Ooo… Touchy, Touchy!" mocked Zim, knowing that he had an advantage against Dib.

"Shut up, you bastard!  Or I swear I'll kill you. Right here," said Dib seriously.

Zim's eyes went from mocking to dead serious as he said simply, "Bring it on."

Kids from around the bus didn't even notice.  Not that they ever did notice them.  It was as if they were phantoms, forgotten by all of mankind.  Of course, they weren't, they were just the odd kids in class. Nothing special.

The bus passed a sign that read, "NOW ENTERING TRANSYLVANIA"

            The two lunged at each other with clenched fists.  The two exchanged blows.  Zim punched Dib, hard.  Dib seemed to be beat.  The tables turned when Dib pulled a razor blade from his coat and held it to Zim's throat.

"You have plagued my life for years, Zim.  You shall pay," said Dib with a hint of angst in his voice.

"What are you talking about, miserable stink beast?!" Zim managed to choke out.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, alien."

Zim blinked at Dib.  He honestly had no idea what Dib was babbling about.  Sure that incident from last weekend was odd, but at least he changed them back.  He was going to put G.I.R. back into its body and put Dib into a worm's body.

Dib seemed to look through Zim with a cold glare,  "Don't give me your crap.  I know what you did to-"

By this time, people were looking and cheering the fighters on, but no one really noticed that the bus door flew open, knocking Zim and Dib outside.  Luckily, they landed in a fairly soft place: a bush, but the bus didn't even stop for them.

Zim moaned, and became angry, "What the heck was that all about?!"

"You, jerk! How could you not know! Do you realize what your people did to my family?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

The two were obviously more than annoyed at one another.

Suddenly, Dib stiffened up.  He heard the howl in the far distance and noticed that there was a full moon out.  Moonlight lit the area.  The word 'Transylvania' sparked in his mind again. Where had he heard that word?

"Alright, Zim, I'll deal with you later.  Right now, we need to find a way back to the bus," said Dib, but then he noticed that he was talking to himself when Zim was nowhere to be seen, "Zim? Zim!"

Zim popped from seemingly out nowhere, "PITIFUL EARTH BEAST!  You started this, and I have a right to know why you are having these… mood swings around me."

"I said, we'll deal with that later," Dib said crossly.  Zim glared at Dib, Dib exchanged glares.

"Well, I refuse to go anywhere with the likes of you!" yelled Zim as he walked off.

"Fine!" yelled Dib as he stormed off in the other direction.  Anger and angst over flew him.  Why had he felt such sudden outbursts?  And why did the visions of his mother haunt him?  Why had he taken it out on Zim?

Dib heard the wolf howl again: closer than before.  Then Dib remembered where he had heard the word 'Transylvania' before…  He screamed in horror.  This place was full of the paranormal, but according to his paranormal magazines, it was overflowing with death, doom, and eeriness.

Dib was obviously worried, "Now I remember! Transylvania is where the werewolves and vampires are!  No! I don't even know that much on this line of paranoia!"

Suddenly, he could hear breathing, loud, heavy breathing.

"Umm… Bigfoot?" said Dib.

He turned around and saw two of the most frightening things he had ever seen.  A tall person with slick, jet-black hair, a cape, and fangs… and a hideous wolf man stood behind him.  Their eyes were strained and monstrous.  Dib tried to scream, but his voice would not allow him to.

"Well, well... Look what we have here!" said the vampire in a strange, teenage Transylvanian accent.

Dib's voice finally caught up when him when he said meekly, "M- ME?"

The two monsters grabbed Dib and dragged him away.  Dib's screams echoed through the night.

Zim was elsewhere, completely lost, trying to contact G.I.R.  Of course, G.I.R. was not answering.

"Hmm… where could G.I.R. be?  G.I.R., come in, G.I.R.!" yelled Zim.

(Meanwhile G.I.R. was at the Krazy Taco playing in a ball pit with a bunch of small children.)

"Grr… This thing must be broken!" said Zim.

Then Zim heard a scream echoing through the forest.  He recognized it as Dib's voice.  He then was worried.  Not about Dib, he could care less about him. He was worried for his own health.

"This is ridiculous!  I, a member of the Irken elite, frightened of a little 'Earth Forest'!" said Zim, "That Idiotic Earth Monkey is probably playing with my mind.  Grr… I hate that Dib!"

Suddenly Zim heard another blood-curdling scream from the forest.  Zim edged away, still trying to contact G.I.R. to take him home, "This place is just creepy with its… um… Evil!" Zim thought.

Dib was dragged to a very old, run down castle.  The place reeked of old blood and decaying body parts.  Dib was disgusted, to say the least.  Bones and blood scattered the floor and they approached a cell.  Dib was tossed and locked inside.

"It's been so long since we've had visitors," said the vampire to the werewolf

The werewolf snarled at Dib and stuck his nose in the cage.  Being that it was a very small cell, the wolf's jaws were only inches away from Dib.  Dib backed away as far as he could and didn't even dare to breathe.

"Come along, Wolf. We don't want our visitor to be frightened," joked the vampire, "It's bad for the blood."

The wolf stopped snarling and growling at Dib and just gruffly huffed at him.  The two monsters left the room and Dib relaxed. Somewhat.  Who knows what they could do him…

"Whee hee!" cried G.I.R. He had just returned home from the Krazy Taco.  He stuffed one into his mouth, sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.  To his delight, Scary Monkey show was on.  Then there was a transmission.  Zim was on the TV, "HI, MASTER!" exclaimed G.I.R.

"G.I.R. come quickly! And bring the voot cruiser!" said Zim.

"Aaaw… I wanted to see the Scary Monkey Show!"

"G.I.R.!!!" yelled Zim, "NOW!"

"Yes, My master!"  With those words G.I.R. took off to the miniature space ship and put it on the 'go' button.  The ship too off like a rocket, tracking Zim.  It only took it two minutes to get to Zim.  G.I.R. crash-landed, giving a view of a full moon behind a castle.

"HII, MASTER!"

"What took you so long?!" started Zim, but something caught his eye.  The castle.  He had never seen anything quite like it.  That was where the screams were coming from and the direction Dib had gone.  Zim's eye's twinkled as he imagined a torture chamber with Dib: something he had to see, "Hmmm… sweet pain," he laughed his odd laugh. O_o;

Dib looked at his hand.  He was covered in werewolf drool from when that overgrown dog nearly attacked him.  He shivered.  He had read that anyone that is bitten by a werewolf and is lucky enough to survive would become a werewolf.  That was not on his agenda and neither was being eaten.  He sighed.  All this really was his fault.  If it weren't for his outburst, he'd still be on the bus… but so would Zim.  Suddenly a flash of a vision plagued his mind:

All it was was a flash of images: him, looking very frightened when he was little, two aliens with red eyes, and… an unclear figure of a woman screaming.  It was his mother!  He was sure!  She was in pain and the aliens looked so much like Zim…

Suddenly Dib screamed very angrily, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU ZIM!  YOU BASTARD!"  Then he cried.  Why was he seeing these images?

Zim and G.I.R. were outside the castle walls.  Zim looked at the door.  It was larger than the one's on Planet Irk!  He managed to open it anyway, but when he got inside… he was sorry he did open it.  It had a terrible stench!  Human skulls and blood-drained human corpses scattered the interior, "That's just sick!"

G.I.R. looked at the room.  He wasn't sure what everything was but everything looked awful.

Then the two heard voices from behind a stone wall.  Zim motioned for G.I.R. to be quiet at all costs and they looked and listened in…

A tall, pale human with a cape and two fangs for teeth spoke with a wolf-like human.  The wolf was tearing at an old, bloody boot.

"Ok, Wolf, tonight we are going to have dinner," said the fanged man.

The Wolf's ears perked up at the word 'dinner'.  
  


The fanged man's lips curled, "That boy's blood will be mine… Wolf, prepare for dinner."

The werewolf leaped up and ran on all fours to another room.

Zim blinked.  Those things were going to eat Dib?  He shivered, "Eww… Why would they want to eat Dib?"

G.I.R. blinked, confused.

"Oh well, that will make things easy for me," said Zim, "No more Dib!"

G.I.R. spoke up, "What's wrong with Dib?"

"They're going to kill him," said Zim.

"Kill?"

"Yes, yes! Kill, as in terminate, obliterate, demolish, and reduce to nothing!" said Zim, "Don't you know anything?"

"NUUUUUUUUU!!!" cried G.I.R.

"Huh?"

"Master, he's my friend!" said G.I.R. with a tear.

"NO, G.I.R.!  Humans are the enemy!  Dib IS the ENEMY!" said Zim.  At any case, it was too late; G.I.R. didn't even know what the word "enemy" meant.  Zim slapped his face in disgust.  He gave up, "ALRIGHT G.I.R.!  DON'T BLAM ME IF YOU GET KILLED TOO!"  G.I.R. was gone. Zim bit his lip and thought for a second.  How could G.I.R. choose that Earthling over him?  Then Zim stood up.  Well, he had to save G.I.R.  Right?

Suddenly Zim heard the footprints and saw the shadows of the fanged human and wolf human.  He used his 'spider legs' to climb to the ceiling and listened in on their conversation.

"Now, we dine," said the fanged human, the other just growled.

Zim whispered to himself, "Oh no… G.I.R.!"

Zim used his spider legs to run on the ceiling, hoping the earth beasts didn't see him.

Dib tried to stand up in his cramped cell.  His feet fell asleep.  He fell over, feeling defeated.  The door opened… He knew his doom was coming…  Dib looked away from his fate.  Slowly the door opened and…

"Doom de doom doom de doom doom!" sang a voice.  It could be only one thing.  Dib looked up.  G.I.R.?!

"What are- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" cried Dib.

"I've come to save you!" said G.I.R. in a happy voice.

"Umm... Why?  I have every reason to hate you, you know," said Dib.

"Hate?" said G.I.R.

"Yeah. Number one, you belong to my enemy.  Number two; you were the one who messed with my dad's machine, putting me in your body. Number 3-"

"What's hate?" asked G.I.R. innocently, taking the door off of Dib's cell.

Dib walked out of his cell and looked at G.I.R.  It was so… stupid, yet it had come to save him.  Why?  That's just the way it was.  Then Dib said, "You know G.I.R., you're not that bad."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!" screamed G.I.R.

"Ok, ok! Knock it off!" said Dib.

"G.I.R., it's the-!" started Zim, who had just run into the room, "Dib.  G.I.R. may have some odd attachment to you, but don't think I feel the same way."

"Well, no kidding," said Dib.

The two glared at each other for a few seconds but were interrupted when Zim yelled, "AAAUUUGGGHHH!!! THE EARTH BEASTS! G.I.R., contact the voot cruiser!"

"OKAY!" said G.I.R. and he jumped out of the window.

"Alright, human. I would suggest that you… RUN!" screamed Zim to Dib.  And run they did. O_o

"Okay, who let the human out?" asked the Vampire.

"Woof, Woof, Woof!" said the dog.

(That was stupid.  I know.)

The werewolf was so close to him, Dib could feel his breath.  Dib screamed and jumped on Zim's back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STINKBEAST?!" yelled Zim.  Then Zim lost his balance and tumbled right down the hall to a dead end.  A dead end.

"We're gonna die!" said Dib.

The monsters were only feet away when suddenly… G.I.R. crashes into the castle, hitting the werewolf, knocking it out of the castle into the moat.

"HIIII!!" said a cheery G.I.R.

"G.I.R.!" exclaimed Dib and Zim.

"HOP IIIN!!" said G.I.R.  Zim and Dib jumped in and drove off.  The Vampire looked on angrily.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Zim, "Look who's helpless now!"

"Zim… I wouldn't-" started Dib.

"SILENCE, MEAT BAG!" Zim commanded, "Can't you see I'm- AUGH!" screamed Zim as he saw a huge Vampire bat, right on their tails.

"It's so close…  Heat will make it go back!  We need heat!" said Dib.

"G.I.R.! Pick up speed to the top!" commanded Zim.

"Yes, Sir!" obeyed G.I.R. Dib was right, when they picked up speed, the bat was in pain and couldn't keep up!  The sun was rising away way and vampires can't live with the sun…

  
            "Ok, G.I.R.!  Take us to the base!" said Zim, "And kick Dib out at his house… thingy."

"Hey!" yelled Dib.

The bell for class rang once again.  Dib and Zim were there on time, arguing as usual.  Ms. Bitters yelled at the class…  Yes, everything seemed back to normal, but it wasn't.  A strange feeling of hate and despair was in Dib's eyes.  Something was bothering Dib, but what?  Not that anyone noticed.  Not that anyone ever does.

Yes, people, this is foreshadowing of what to come in my mind!  My next fic will be the final for this story.  Secrets of Dib's past are revealed and Zim learns the truth about what his race thinks of him.  Stay tuned!


End file.
